izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One-Shots
One Shot #1 Nervous JALR When I'm near her, my world glows brighter, As if all the darkness has been sucked away, When she's near, I never know what to say. She starts to approach me, I start to shake, I'm starting to feel, Like the tail of a rattlesnake. What if I make a fool of myself? What if I screw up? Should I say something to her? Should I clam up? She's coming closer, I should just play it cool, Just be myself, Don't act like a fool. She reached into my jacket, She grabbed a water balloon, A devious smirk appeared on her face, as if to say, Let's spread some doom. I liked they way she thought, Dark and Vicious, I think the same way, Evil and malicious. I grabbed a slingshot, Out of my pocket, I was about to load the balloon, When I dropped it. We both bent to get it, Causing our hands to touch, What is that on her face? Is that...blush? Our eyes held for a moment, But then she turned away, Looking nervous and embarassed, As if she didn't know what to say. I grabbed my slingshot and smirked, I had learned something new today, I guess I'm not the only one, Who acts that way... One Shot #2 When You're Gone DAZR Zay stared up at the stars, why did he have to go? Earlier, Zay had been looking for Dib, when she came to his house, Gaz had Said that he was at Zim's, nodding, she left. Coming closer to the teal building,she heard sound of a feud coming within. A flash of magenta light was seen in the window, and a cry of pain followed. She knew that sound, it was Dib. Running down the sidewalk, and to the front door, she threw it open, and she wouldn't believe what she saw. Zim was holding a laser gun, his hands shaking, his eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. Zay followed Zim's haze to the opposite side of the room, and gasped. Dib was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, a pool of crimson liquid spreading out beneath him, staining his blue shirt and turning it purple. She ran to him, and crouched by his side, she lifted him into her arms, but it was too late... "Bring him back..." Zay whispered. "What?" She turned to face him, the powder she used to cover her skin dripping down her face because of the tears. She had a look of pure fury. "I said, bring him back!" She screamed, still cradling Dib's lifeless form. Zim dropped the laser, and began to stutter, "I-I can't, Zay, he's gone." Zay was shaking now, she was crying hard, but silent. Before Zim could try to console her, she shouted, "How could you?! I hope you're happy now!" Then she ran, down the street, and back to her base. She ran to her lab, and cried. Now, she had stopped crying, but it hadn't soothed her pain. "I need to be with you Dib, when you're gone, I have no reason to live...I have no purpose in life..." She walked away from the window, "And if I have no purpose in life, why not end it?" She picked up the laser on the table, and aimed it at her chest, "You won't be alone anymore Dib, I promise..." And with those final words, Zay pulled the trigger. One Shot #3 Closet ZAGR "Ow! That was my foot you pathetic excuse of a life form!" "Maybe if you didn't move around so much, I wouldn't step on it," Gaz growled. "Zim moves where he wants!" Zim yelled. Gaz gave him a swift punch in the shoulder, "I'm right here, you don't need to yell," she hissed. Zim cringed, the girl could punch, hard. Even in the darkness, Gaz could see Zim wince. "You dare make physical contact with the almighty Zim?!" Gaz rolled her eyes, why Dib thought it was a good idea to shove his little sister and his worst enemy in a closet, lock the door, and, ''to top it all off, take her Game Slave 2 and hide it, she'll never know. "Yes, I do dare, so deal with it." Zim shouted something, but was muffled by a nearby jacket, she could just barely make out the words, "How...ignorant...Almighty...destroy...Zim!" Gaz shoved Zim into the wall, and away from the jacket. "Look, we've got no way out of here, so just sit still and shut up," Gaz said, sitting and leaning back against the wall. "Hmph," Zim mumbled. Zim looked down at the violet haired girl, he had a feeling for her, an odd feeling, a feeling like none he had ever encountered, but what to do about it? He wanted this girl, he wanted her badly, but how to get her? Then he remembered GIR's movies, when two humans were in love, they did a number of things, although, what they were called, he wasn't entirely sure. "Dibsister?" Gaz breathed a heavy sigh, "What do you want now?" Zim wrung his hands nervously, he was afraid to ask her, he was afraid of what she might do to him. "I-I-I was wondering, when two humans are in love, w-what do they do?" Gaz opened one eye and looked up at the alien, "Why do you ask?" Zim shuffled his feet slightly, bumping into Gaz, she could tell he was nervous. "I'm just...eh...curious." Gaz stood, "Well they do a number of things, which ones do you want to know about?" Zim's face was turning a darker shade of green, but, lucky for him, it was too dark for Gaz to notice. "I don't know what words you use..." Gaz hesitated, when Zim wanted to know something, he stops at nothing to find out, and the only other way to let him know, was to... "Well then, could you show me?" Zim's face grew warmer, "S-sure, they started like this." Zim reached dow and grabbed Gaz's hand, there wasn't much room to do so in the closet, but somehow, he managed. "What that called?" The Irken asked, still clasping the human's hand. Gaz blushed, Zim couldn't see, but he could feel the heat. "Holding hands..." She murmered, "What else do you want to know?" "Well, there was this," Zim massaged Gaz's hand with his own, amazed by how smooth and soft it was. "Well, that's called rubbing," Gaz said, the heat coming from her slowly rising. "Anything else?" Zim thought for a moment, then recalled a moment in the film. he reached forward, placed one of his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her to him, pressing them even closer together than they were before. "What's that?" Now, rather than nervous, he was curious, and slightly excited to know more. Gaz, was embarassed, but, she enjoyed this, she did like this alien, more than anyone who ever knew him. "Cuddling," She said, now smirking slightly. Zim smiled, he liked being close to Gaz, he needed to remember to abuse, but thank Dib for doing this later. Zim had one final thing he wanted to know, he turned to face Gaz, tilted her head up to his, and pressed his lips against hers. Gaz's eyes were open wide, her hands were tightly grasping his shoulders, he was stiff because of the rejection he was prepared for. But Gaz didn't push him away, but she pulled him ever closer. That was when Dib, decided to open the door. "Gaz! What are you doing!?" The sudden flood of light surprised the pair, and caused them to pull apart. Gaz looked at Zim, and said, "That was called a kiss." Zim nodded, "That was very informational, Little Gaz." Gaz swiftly punched his shoulder, "''Never call me that," She growled, stepping out of the closet. Dib was in shock, how long were they doing that? Why were they doing that? Zim stepped out of the closet, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to Dib and said, "As much as I despise you, Dib-Worm, I must express my thanks, for without you, I would never have had that wonderful experience." Dib glared at the alien, who simply smirked and walked away. Suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar, and was staring into formidible, dark, amber eyes. Gaz growled four words so viciously in his ear, that he shook with pure terror. "Where. Is. My. Gameslave..." Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:JALR Category:Invader Gia